ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Saiyan God
Super Saiyan God (超サイヤ人ゴッド) is a Super Saiyan form that goes even beyond Super Saiyan 3. It appears in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, and it represents the other God in the Japanese title for the film: Dragon Ball Z: God and God (ドラゴンボールZ 神と神), as well as the reason for the plural "Gods" in the English title. Overview Concept and Creation According to an interview with the Battle of Gods character designer, Tadayoshi Yamamuro, the original concept for Super Saiyan God had the form of being muscular and wearing a cape. The series' original author Akira Toriyama came up with a picture of Super Saiyan God that was completely different than Yamamuro's own initial muscular, cloaked design. They went back and forth like this a bit before settling on the final design, and Toriyama was insistent on the form not being really muscular. Appearance When in this form, the Saiyan's overall appearance remains unchanged except for some slight differences. The skin-tone becomes more tan. His/her hair lifts up slightly and a obtains a reddish-purple coloring. The Saiyan's eyes become sharper and gain red irises. The aura becomes more explosive and flame-like in appearance. Usage and Power The power of this form is great enough to allow Goku to fight on par with the God of Destruction Bills; The multipliers are about 160.000x the base form; whereas previously, Goku's Super Saiyan 3 form was given an absolute defeat by Bills. This form also allows the user to sense godly ki, and they can absorb attacks by consuming ki. History The "Super Saiyan God" is the legend among legends of the warrior race, the Saiyans. This tremendous being contains wondrous legends passed down to the Saiyans, the mightiest warriors in the universe. The power of six pure-hearted Saiyans is needed for one of them to achieve this legendary form. Super Saiyan God once appeared on Planet Vegeta to stop bad Saiyans, but he failed because of the form's time limit; when Shenron explains about this in the movie, an image of a Great Ape is shown. 39 years before the events of Battle of Gods, the Oracle Fish foretold the appearance of the Super Saiyan God to the God of Destruction Bills. This revelation is what hastens the God of Destruction's awakening in the film and the genesis of the events of Battle of Gods. Goku decides to use the Dragon Balls and ask Shenron how to reach the Super Saiyan God. He and his friends summon Shenron, and the dragon reveals that they need the power of six pure-hearted Saiyans for one of them to reach the form. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan God thanks to the power of himself, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, and Pan (from inside her mother, as she was not born yet). The Saiyans hold their hands, float in the air, and Goku is surrounded by a flame-like aura while powering up to this form. Goku then appears with his hair glowing red and with a shape similar to that of his base form, red eyes, slightly thinner, and he has a flame-like aura. The power of this ultimate warrior excites even the God of Destruction Bills. The form gives Goku the power to resist Bills, but he reverts back to his regular Super Saiyan form due to the form's time limit. However, he learns the form's godlike feeling, which allows him to use Super Saiyan God's power against Bills. Goku did not quite like Super Saiyan God because he could only reach that level of power with everyone else's help rather than on his own, so Goku feels content becoming able to fight at a level not too far removed from Super Saiyan God all on his own. The two seem to be equally strong at some point, but Bills eventually wins when he uses his God of Destruction Super Energy Sphere. Goku stops Bills' energy sphere, barely holding it back, and then he briefly transforms to Super Saiyan God again and absorbs the energy ball. The fight ends with Goku completely exhausted, and Bills says that the Super Saiyan God was not that strong and the Oracle Fish's prediction was a little exaggerated. At the ground, it is revealed that Bills was completely worn out from his battle against Goku, who had Super Saiyan God power. After Goku and Bills battle again, Vegeta says that he will be Super Saiyan God next time. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Trivia *In trailers shown before the film's release, Goku powers up to Super Saiyan God with a blue and white aura. Category:Techniques Category:Transformations Category:Saiyans Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan Category:Canonical Pages Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan Forms